


The King's Thief

by CantEscapeMyFandoms



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantEscapeMyFandoms/pseuds/CantEscapeMyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan is a thief. One day she's challenged by her friend August Booth to steal King Killian's crown jewels. Emma had no idea that accepting August's challenge would change her life in more ways than she'd realize. A CS fic with other ships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thief in the Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a new project that I've been working on, and it's a CS fanfic. There will be smut, but also there will be Red Hook and Hookriel, as well as other relationships because this is kind of an AU where concubines are a thing.
> 
> So fair warning, the Enchanted Forest of this fanfic is much different from the EF of the show. More archaic and sexist in a way. 
> 
> There will be slow burn CS, and other Killian ships. There will be Snowing. There will be other ships. So a lot of ships that aren't canon and fun to play with. 
> 
> No smut this chapter though. 
> 
> So I hope you guys like it.

Emma Swan flattened herself against the wall of the castle as another guard walked by. Why was she doing this again? Oh right, because August was an asshole.

August Booth, like Emma, was an orphan. They were both raised in the same nunnery together, August being only seven years her senior. They had a older annoying brother-younger usually pissed off sister dynamic going on. It worked for them.

That and thieving.

Yep, Emma and August were thieves. Usually, they were solo acts, and usually they stole for survival. It was only when a job was rather risky or large that they would team up.

Except this one.

Oh no, this one had Emma all on her own, just because she couldn't stand August's gloating.

He boasted that he was the better thief, and Emma argued that she was better, so August presented a challenge: steal the King of the Enchanted Forest's crown jewels.

Really, King Killian was only King of Éire, the largest and grandest kingdom of the Enchanted Forest, making him the most powerful man in the entire realm, and it was due to just that fact, he was sometimes given title of King over all of the realm.

Even so, it was the riskiest undertaking Emma had taken on.

Castle Drogheda was a large maze with hundreds of guards and servants. Anyone could spot her, at any time. Granted it was well past midnight, and hours still until the sun came up, but Emma didn't spend decades as a thief without getting caught without an air of caution.

As she moved further into the castle, the more worried she became. She should've done more reconnaissance. She should've taken more time to figure out her game plan.

But August had challenged her only hours ago, and part of the challenge was to get in and successfully steal from the King without any information. She had to rely on her wits and instincts alone.

Hopefully, this castle would be similar enough to the previous castles she had robbed, so she could figure out where exactly the jewels were.

Hearing footsteps, Emma swiftly ducked down behind a large potted plant.

A man came through the hall, pausing just in front of her. This part of the hallway, luckily for Emma, was only lit by moonlight. From what Emma could tell, the man wasn't in a guard's uniform. However, that meant nothing. He could just be off duty and unable to sleep. He certainly had the build of a guard, all toned and muscled, well in shape.

His head turned toward her, looking at the plant.

Emma's breathing hitched.

He was handsome. Undoubtedly so, with messy black hair, a strong and chiseled jaw lined with ginger scruff.

But what really caught Emma's attention was his eyes, and while the incandescent blue was captivating, it was the utter loneliness in his eyes that really stood out. He was someone who knew what it was like to truly be alone.

Emma's heart clenched.

Another set of footsteps alerted both her and her unawares company to the arrival of someone new.

"Kil?" A male voice spoke. "What are you doing up?" His accent clearly wasn't that of Éire. It sounded more like the man was from Misthaven or well, the majority of the Enchanted Forest. Éire and the outlying kingdom of Sherwood had similar accents that differed from the rest of the Enchanted Forest. Emma often wondered if that was because Éire had a separate language, Gaelic, and that allowed for the accents.

The new man appeared in Emma's line of sight. He was handsome too, but nowhere near the level of handsomeness as this Kil was. He had blue eyes too, but his weren't the unusual, glowing forget-me-not of his friends. No, this new man's blue eyes were more of an crystal sky blue. His hair was much lighter too, a dirty blonde shade. He was also clean shaven, and a couple of inches taller than the other man.

"Couldn't sleep." Kil shrugged. He certainly sounded like he was from Éire.

"It's dangerous." The blonde man said.

Kil snorted. "Dave, I can take care of myself."

"Still, you never know just what's lying about in the shadows." Dave said, looking around.

Emma curled into herself, trying to make herself seem even smaller.

"You worry too much." Kil chuckled.

Dave sighed, seeming exasperated.

Emma had a feeling that the two of them had had this conversation before.

"Fine." Kil said. "If you're that worried, you can walk me back to my chambers. You can even check the windows and under my bed if you'd like."

Emma thought that was a strange thing to say. Why would a guard be so overprotective of another guard? The sudden realization froze her blood, the tingling in her head prickling her brain, her heart hammering in her chest.

A guard wouldn't be so overprotective of another guard. No. But he would be overprotective of his king.

Emma swallowed.

Kil….short for Killian. King Killian.

The King was standing right in front of her, in nothing more than a half buttoned cotton shirt, leather pants, and bare feet.

"Ha ha." Dave huffed. "Come on, then."

Killian followed his guard's command, and the two walked off, leaving Emma trembling in her hiding spot.

Holy crap, she was this close to the King. She could've gotten caught. It was one thing to be caught by the guards, but to be caught by the King? Who knows what could've happened? Emma certainly wasn't keen to find out.

After a few minutes, Emma held her breath, listening for any sounds, anything that said there were more guards. When the coast was clear, she took off, still reeling from the almost encounter she had with the King.

If that guard, Doug? Dan? or whatever, hadn't come when he did, Emma had a feeling that the King most certainly would've found her.

Shaking her head, she forced herself to focus.

She was here for a reason after all.

***********************************

Okay, so she was going to kill August.

Emma ran, guards on her tail, an alarm sounding around her. Her hand clutched a small leather satchel that only had a few of the jewels. The actual, big score jewels were crowns, swords, and scepters. None of those could fit in her small satchel, so she just grabbed as many rings, bracelets, and necklaces that she could.

She was almost halfway back to the way she came in when a younger guard caught her.

"Oi!" The man, a brunette with matching eyes, started at her appearance, and immediately went on the defensive.

It took Emma only a few seconds to dispatch him and run for it.

And now the asshole had alerted the rest of the guards.

Emma skidded around a corner, pausing just long enough to look for an escape. A door caught her eye, so she went with it, pushing it open, quickly closing it and locking it. Her forehead rested against the wood of the door as she tried to catch her breath quietly.

She turned around, back against the door, ready to check her satchel and ensure that her score was still there, but as her eyes scanned the room, they immediately landed on the King.

The King who was sitting in a chair, feet propped up, book in his hands, chest bare of his earlier shirt, eyebrows raised at her appearance.

Oh shit didn't even begin to cover Emma's reaction.

"I can only assume that you are the reason the alarms have sounded?" The King said, his tone sounded more amused than startled.

Emma didn't respond, trying to think of a way out of this. She could go back out into the hall, where guards would be on her in seconds, or she could try running past the King to the one window that led out to a balcony and hope the King wasn't fast enough to catch her.

The King stood and began to walk over to her.

A pounding on the door startled her.

Shit. She was trapped.

"Kil, open the door!" The same guard from earlier yelled.

The King paused, glancing at the door, before his eyes flicked back to her.

Emma trembled with fear, on the inside. She refused to show any to him, which was why she met his eyes with defiance.

The King arched a brow.

"Kil!" Sounded again, followed by another pounding on the door.

Emma swallowed.

The King stood mere inches away now, his intense eyes drilling holes into her own. "Shh." He whispered, before gently pushing her aside, unlocking the door. He opened it just a little bit. "I do hope you have a very good reason for interrupting my beauty sleep, Dave."

Dave! That was the guard's name.

"There's a thief in the castle." Dave said. "Will saw her coming out of the jewel room."

"I always did tell father that having all of the jewelry in one room and on display was a bad idea." The King sighed.

"Killian." Dave groaned. "We need to check your room."

"David, I assure you, there is no the thief in my room." The King said.

"She could be armed." Another voice intoned.

"She?" The King sounded a mixture of surprised and amused.

Emma was impressed at his acting capabilities.

"Well now, I most certainly would know it if a woman was in my chambers." The King licked his lips and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Killian." David growled. "This is not the time to fool around. For all we know, she could be an assassin too."

The King groaned, opening the door so wide that Emma had to back up against the wall.

She felt the King, well she assumed it was him, lean against the door as the guards charged in.

The only sounds after that were the guards turning the room inside out.

"Oh, like anyone could fit in there." The King huffed.

"Just being safe." Another guard said.

Emma didn't know the King at all, but she could've sworn that she felt his eye roll on the other side of the door.

Some minutes later, the King sighed. "Alright lads, now that my room has officially been tossed about, can you please leave so I can rest?"

David sighed. "All right men, let's go."

"Yes, yes, leave." The King said. "You've wasted enough time searching the air in here."

"You're snippier than usual." David said. "You all right?"

"Just tired." The King replied.

The guards left the room soon after that, the King shutting the door hard behind them. He turned to Emma. "We've yet to be properly introduced." He held out his hand. "Killian."

Emma stood back, eyeing him warily. "Why didn't you hand me over to your guards?"

"Ah, so you're not a local lass." Killian said. "Where are you from then?"

"I'm not telling you anything, buddy." Emma glared. "Now, answer my question."

Killian's brows shot up.

Emma inwardly cringed, waiting for the I'm-the-King card to drop.

Killian shrugged. "Fair enough. I didn't turn you in, because I wanted to hear your side of things first. If the guards found you, then I'd be forced to jail you. If I give you your chance to speak, then, maybe I'll consider letting you go."

Her jaw hit the floor. "Excuse me?"

"Is that surprising?" Killian stepped forward.

"Yeah." Emma said. "Most royals, as far as I'm aware, would rather lock someone up immediately for even daring to set foot inside their castles let alone stealing their crown jewels."

"Ah, so you have stolen from me?" Killian smirked. "And the crown jewels no less?" He gave her a once over. His eyes found the satchel that was still in her grasp. "May I?"

Emma pulled the satchel out of his reach.

"Really? They're my jewels."

"I stole them fair and square."

Killian actually laughed. "Are you serious? Look, lass, let me just see what you took, and you can have them back, and tell me why you stole them."

What the hell was this guy? Emma was confused. He was king, but he sure as hell wasn't acting like one. Not that Emma knew any kings or any royalty personally…but she had a feeling that this guy wasn't like other royals.

Cautiously, Emma handed over the satchel.

Killian took it over to his desk where an oil lamp was lit. He emptied it, finding the small trinkets that Emma had taken. He sifted through them, before scooping them back in the bag and tossing it back to her.

Emma caught it effortlessly.

"So, why are you here stealing my stuff?" Killian asked.

Emma's eyes narrowed. "You really want to know why?"

"Well, if you would prefer a jail cell, all I have to do is subdue you."

Emma scoffed. "Please, you couldn't handle it."

He was much faster than Emma anticipated. His breath fanned over her face, blue eyes striking in the shadows of the lamp light. "Perhaps, you're the one who couldn't handle it."

Emma's breath hitched, eyes fluttering. Shit. She had to get out of here. She gripped the satchel tightly, and stepped away from him. "Maybe some other time." Before he could respond to that, Emma swung the satchel at his head, hitting him on right side of his face.

He stumbled back, caught off guard.

Emma took advantage of his surprise and rushed for the window, opening the glass panned doors, and hopping out onto the balcony. Just as she began to scale down the balcony, she caught one last glimpse of him.

He was looking at her, not with anger, but with intrigue.

Emma wondered what that was about for only a split second before she continued her descent of the castle wall.

It was well past time to get the hell out of here.


	2. The Effects That People Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian tries to get Emma off his mind, Emma can't get Killian out of her head, and David is irritated that the thief escaped him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is Red Hook smut, so you guys that are here for CS only can skip it, but it kind of explains a few important things, so maybe skim?

Killian went to the balcony and watched as the beautiful blonde thief stole away in the night. 

He should be angry that she bested him and made off with his jewels, but he wasn’t. No, he was intrigued. That girl was certainly something else. 

He needed to see her again, but he had a gut feeling that any attempts made to find her wouldn’t be successful. At least not right away. She’d be on high alert, especially with stolen property. 

But gods, she was a pretty little thing. 

Killian palmed his half-hard cock, contemplating whether he should take care of it himself or bother one of his lovers with it. 

They would certainly be awake what with the alarm and the guards barreling about the place. 

Ruby’s room was closest, what with her being the top of his concubine hierarchy. She’d be the most welcoming at this hour. 

Killian left his room, and padded down his wing of the castle, turning down a couple of halls before he got to Ruby’s door. He didn’t bother knocking, letting himself in. 

Ruby was at her window. “She’s pretty.” Ruby turned to face him. “Why let her go?”

“She bested me.” Killian said, walking over to her. 

Her arms went around his neck automatically, as his hands pulled her hips to his. 

“Did she give you that too?” Ruby glanced down at his hardening erection. 

“Partially.” Killian’s hand pushed Ruby’s dark locks away from her neck, exposing the skin to him. His lips pressed against her skin hard as he rocked his hips into hers. “I was hoping that you would be happy to get me the rest of the way.”

“Always a pleasure, Virgin.” She said, eyes sparkling at the nickname. 

Killian playfully nipped at her neck. 

Lady Ruby of Misthaven wasn’t his first concubine, but she was his first lover, as he was young, inexperienced, and intimidated by his already experienced concubines Princess Regina of Millslane and Lady Zelena of Millslane. 

Ruby, a few months younger than him, became his concubine not long after he got the first two. They had become quick friends, and Ruby, who had lost her virginity illegally, was patient and kind to the virginal Killian. 

Hence her nickname for him. 

“On your knees, Red.” 

Ruby smirked, lips descending on his skin as she slowly lowered herself down.

The nickname Red came from her name and the distinctive bright red cloak she had worn on their first meeting. 

Ruby unlaced his pants, his eight inches springing forth, happy to be free and twitching in anticipation. She gripped his cock, giving him a few pumps. 

Killian groaned. 

Her tongue darted out, licking his tip, before she swirled it all up and down his length. 

Killian’s hand went to her hair, fingers threading through her hair. “Enough of the teasing, Red.”

Ruby leaned back. “I like the teasing. It riles you up.” 

Killian growled, pulling her forward a bit. “Please, my darling.”

She licked his tip again before taking him into her mouth. She deep throated him, hollowing out her cheeks as she sucked him off. 

“Good girl, just like that.” Killian moaned. 

Ruby bobbed her head, tongue pressed against the underside of his cock. Her hand went to fondle his balls, eliciting a deep, throaty moan from him. Ruby’s thighs rubbed together. God, she loved getting him off like this. She was soaked just thinking about swallowing his cum, anticipating it. Or even better, him pulling out of her mouth and fucking her where she needed him. 

Killian’s breath grew harsher the closer he came to his release. As much as he loved to come in Ruby’s mouth, he didn’t want that at the moment. He pulled out of her mouth. 

Ruby tingled in anticipation.

“On the bed, darling.” He helped her stand. “And do rid yourself of those garments, please.”

“On my back, or on all fours?” She asked as she walked over to her bed, untying her robe, letting it fall to the floor. 

“On your back.” 

Ruby complied, making herself comfortable.

Killian watched her movements, waiting until she was settled before he followed her. He kissed his way up her body, from her ankles up to her hips slowly. He licked between her folds, making her arch into him. Killian took her clit into his mouth, giving it a few good sucks, before continuing his path up her body, licking and kissing her stomach, then her breasts. 

Ruby moaned hands flying to his hair as he lavished attention to her breasts. 

“That’s it, no need to be quiet.” Killian bit the top of her left breast gently. “Don’t hold back.”

Two of his fingers entered her, pumping in and out of her. 

“Oh.” She gasped, eyes closing in pleasure. “Oh yes, Killian.” 

His lips left her chest, marking a path of open mouthed kisses up her neck, to her jaw, meeting her own lips in a hard kiss. He thrusted his tongue into her welcoming mouth. 

As they made out, lips sucking, teeth nipping at each other, Killian’s fingers pushed harder into her heat as he added a third. 

Ruby broke from the kissing, needing to howl out in pleasure. 

Killian growled. He loved making her scream.

“Yes, yes, oh God, right there Killian.” She gasped. “So fucking close.”

Killian’s thumb joined the fray, flicking at her clit as his lips sucked and bit at her neck.

“Oh God.” Ruby arched off the bed, her hips rocking wildly into his hand. She came hard and fast. 

Killian slowed his fingers, helping her come down from her orgasm. He pulled his hand out, and brought his fingers to his lips. He sucked them, maintaining eye contact with Ruby, her green eyes half lidded with lust. “Delicious as always, Red.” 

“Shut up and fuck me, Virgin.” She rasped out. 

Killian chuckled, adjusting his body to hover over hers. He braced himself on his left arm, his right hand going to his erection, lining himself up with her. He thrust in hard.

Ruby’s moan echoed off of the walls. 

Killian pushed into her, setting a fast pace. 

Her legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him closer, her hands pulling his lips back to hers. 

He fucked her hard into the mattress, reveling in the feel of her core squeezing his cock. “Gods, you feel so good, Red.”

“You do too.” She gasped, biting at his neck. She loved biting him. “God, you fill me up so good. Oh, faster. God, Killian faster.”

Killian’s hips slammed into hers faster, heeding her command. 

It wasn’t long before Ruby’s second orgasm hit her, her throat raw from the hoarse moan that escaped her. 

Killian continued thrusting hard into her, until his own release came, his cum spurting out into her. He dropped onto her, careful not to crush her, but letting Ruby hold him close. 

“So…” Ruby spoke, trying to catch her breath. “Were you thinking about her?”

“Please.” Killian scoffed, rolling off of her, pulling her with him. “Like I could concentrate on anyone else while I have you in my arms.”

Ruby propped herself up, her fingers going to his damp chest hair, tracing patterns along his heated skin. “Wanna tell me what happened with the thief?”

Any other time, Killian would’ve told her. She was his best friend and confidant. He didn’t tell her everything, but he told her a lot of things. 

Some things he reserved for his sister, Princess Mary Margaret of Misthaven. Well, she wasn’t his real sister, but she was the closest thing that Killian had to one. 

But that thief…Killian didn’t feel the need to tell Ruby or Mary Margaret about her. 

It was as though she was something Killian needed to keep all to himself.

“Killian?” 

“Hmm?” Killian looked at her. 

“The thief?” Ruby arched a brow.

“Maybe some other time.” Killian pulled her back down to him. His lips found hers instantly. “Right now, I just want to think about you.” 

Ruby hummed in pleasure as Killian kissed her, readying both of them for round two. 

**************************

August was actually shocked that she managed to escape with something to show for it. 

Emma punched him in the face. 

And when he asked for the jewels to sell, Emma punched him again. There was no way in hell she was letting him get his hands on her take. 

Even so, a week and another two kingdoms away from Éire, Emma still hadn’t sold the jewels. And she was pissed. 

That damn bastard had gotten under her skin. 

He wasn’t like anyone she had ever met. A king who seemed to care less about his jewels than actually talking to her. 

Emma scoffed. He probably didn’t care about the jewels because he could afford to lose them, or he was really stalling for time, trying to get her to let her guard down. 

But he introduced himself as Killian. Not as the King, not as anyone really, just Killian. 

He also seemed genuinely interested in her, why she was stealing, and he seemed to have a sense of humor about the whole situation. 

Then there was the way he looked at her after she hit him. He looked at her as if he wanted to know every part of her. Every truth, every secret, everything. That scared the shit out of her. 

All of that had thrown her, but nothing more so than the way he looked in the corridor. 

Alone. The most powerful man in the realm, a man who had a multitude of concubines to warm his bed, guards at his beck and call, people who adored him, the respect of the other monarchs and subjects of the realm, all of the wealth anyone could ask for, and the one person who had final say in the goings on of the realm. And he looked truly alone. As if all of that meant nothing, as if he was still missing something in his life. 

Emma was on the opposite end. She wasn’t powerful, or rich. She had no titles, or friends, or anything really, except August and that was tenuous at best. She was an orphan. Yet, she felt…a connection with the King. He was just as lonely as she was. 

Emma shook her head.

She was being ridiculous. 

Utterly and completely ridiculous. 

She couldn’t have a connection with a king, the king. It was beyond stupid. She was a thief, a commoner, a nobody. 

Emma sighed, and dug out her satchel. The jewels clinked together. 

Why couldn’t she just sell them? What was holding her back? He couldn’t have affected her that much, could he have?

Another sigh escaped her as she tucked the satchel back into her rucksack. She had to sell them soon. She only had enough money to buy one meal, and no money to rent a room at an inn.

Sure, she could find a place, settle down, and get a job, but there was something in her that just wouldn’t allow that. 

She had to keep moving. She couldn’t just stay in one place.

It just wasn’t her. 

Emma tucked her rucksack under her to use it as her pillow. She pulled her dagger from her boot and tucked it under the rucksack, keeping a tight grip. Sleeping out in the woods meant defending and protecting herself in anyway she could.

As she closed her eyes, hoping to get some sleep as the thick and humid summer air rolled over her, her thoughts returned to the King and his lonely eyes. 

**************************

Captain David Nolan of the King’s Guard prided himself on his ability to keep Castle Drogheda under the careful watch of his men, his ability to keep his men in line, his ability to ensure that the castle remain secure and its inhabitants protected.

So it irritated him to the point of madness that one thief managed to slip away.

What was even more irritating was that Killian seemed so very unconcerned about the whole matter. 

David’s instincts told him that Killian knew something, but his King was less than forthcoming. 

He’d asked the girls and the servants if they had seen anything that night, but no one could help. He thought that Ruby knew something too, but she brushed that off, telling him it was nothing to do with the thief.

He tapped his fingers against his desk, thinking if he should even try for wanted posters.

The best description Will could give him was “a blonde vixen that kicked me arse before I could blink”. That didn’t exactly give Jefferson a lot to work with for a sketch. 

A knock on his quarter’s door got his attention.

Every guard was given a room in the castle, grander than their station deserved, but David opted for a simple, small room despite Killian’s protests. His room was probably twelve feet by fifteen feet, with a narrow bed, a bookshelf, a water basin, a linen cabinet, and a desk and a chair. 

David worked and slept here, and even ate here a lot, unless the guys dragged him down to meals. 

He stood up at the sound of a second knock, and opened the door. 

He bowed immediately at the sight of Princess Mary Margaret. “Apologies, your Highness.” 

“Captain, please, there’s no need to apologize.” Mary Margaret smiled. “You had no idea it was me.”

David straightened, feeling nervous and shy, just as he always felt around her. He was a man captivated by a woman that he could never have. 

Mary Margaret was a princess, and the laws dictated her marital fate.

Mary Margaret was another of Killian’s concubines, but her relationship with Killian was drastically different from that of the other concubines. For one thing, the pair had known each other since childhood, with Killian visiting Misthaven as often as he could. Thus, a sibling bond developed between the two of them. He saw himself as her older brother and protector, and she considered herself to be his sister, which was why they had never had sex. The reason she was a concubine of Killian’s anyway, despite the lack of sex, was that Killian wanted to protect her. 

Misthaven was the second largest kingdom, second to Éire in power. That meant that Mary Margaret was a high commodity, being the sole heir and all. Though there were tales of a lost princess, but David was never sure if there was any truth to them.

So with Mary Margaret being so valuable, Killian took her on as a concubine to prevent any lesser man from getting her and using her for their own gains. 

David was grateful that his friend had been so overprotective, because it had allowed for David to meet and fall in love with Mary Margaret all those years ago when she turned eighteen and came to live with Killian. 

“What can I do for you, your Highness?” David asked.

“It’s Mary Margaret.” She kindly reminded him.

All of the royals and nobles of the castle, with the exceptions of Regina and Zelena, had grown used to the informalities that Killian required of his castle’s residents. 

However, David often forgot that fact in Mary Margaret’s presence, instinctively showing her the respect she deserved in the only ways that he knew how. “What can I do for you, Mary Margaret?” He smiled.

She smiled back. “I was wondering how you were coming along with the investigation. Any closer to catching the thief?”

“Not exactly, no.” David’s smile faltered. 

“Well, I’m sure you’ll catch her, Captain.” Mary Margaret nodded. 

“I hope so.”

“I know so.” Mary Margaret said confidently. “I believe in you.”

David fought down a blush. “Thank you, Mary…”

“David!” Robin appeared in the open doorway. “Killian is adamant about going into town today. He says he won’t wait on you another moment.”

David sighed, damning whatever god chose him to be the one keeping Killian in check. He smiled at Mary Margaret. “I suppose I should go before he does something stupid.”

“Yes, you should.” Mary Margaret said. 

Neither noticed the curious look on Robin’s face as he studied them. 

“Good day to you then, your Highness.” David bowed, eyes never leaving hers. 

“Good day to you, Captain.” Mary Margaret nodded politely at Robin as she took her leave. 

David watched her go.

Robin cleared his throat. “So, David, is there….perhaps something that you need to tell me?”

David glared. “No. There’s nothing going on.”

Robin made a noise of disagreement. 

“Let’s just get going.” David huffed, pushing Robin out of his room. 

Robin smirked. He wondered how Killian would feel about his best mate making eyes at his younger sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Good? I hope so.
> 
> The story is just beginning though, and CS will be endgame, for those of you not really interested in the other ships that will show up.


End file.
